1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density multi-pole connector suitable for use in an automotive vehicle, for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the wire harness used for an automotive vehicle, for instance, the number of wires of the wire harness is increasing more and more with the advance with the diversification of various electric and electronic appliance. Consequently, the number of connectors used to connect a plurality of wire harnesses to one another or to connect a wire harness to various electric appliances has been increased more and more. However, when the number of the connectors increases excessively, it takes much time and requires much labor in order to connect only the connectors with one another.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, a high density multi-pole connector in which a great number of terminals are arranged at high density is usually used in order that a great number of terminals can be connected electrically by only a single connector coupling action. As the conventional high density multi-pole connectors as described above, a high density multi-pole connector of bolt fastened type is so far well known. This conventional high density multi-pole connector is composed of male and female connectors each having a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers, and the male and female connectors are coupled to each other by use of a pair of bolt and nut each provided for either of the male connector or the female connector, respectively and by the aid of a fastening tool.
In a first example of the bolt fastened type high density multi-pole connector as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 63-3075, a male connector is composed of a frame-shaped casing having a plurality of cavities therein, a bolt attached at the center of the casing, and a plurality of male connector housings having a plurality of male terminal accommodating chambers and formed separately form the casing. On the other hand, a female connector is composed of a plurality of female connector housings having a plurality of female terminals, and a nut attached at the center of the connector housings. The separately formed male connector housings are fitted into the cavities of the casing, and the male connector is fastened to the female connector by fastening the bolt of the male connector to the nut of the female connector.
In this first conventional high density multi-pole connector, since the outer dimensions of frame-shaped casing of the male connector are fixedly determined, it is impossible to connect a large-shaped male connector having an increased number of male terminals. Further, when the number of the male terminals is reduced, the cavities of the male connector cannot be used effectively. That is, since the number of the male terminals is fixedly determined, it is impossible to increase or decrease the number of terminals freely and effectively.
In a second example of the bolt fastened type high density multi-pole connector as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 3-226978, a female connector is composed of a base female connector housing provided with a nut at the center thereof, and a plurality of other side female connector housings slidably engaged with the base female connector housing in the transverse direction of the base female connector so as to be locked with one another by locking portions formed on side surfaces of the base connector housing and on the side surfaces of the sides female connector housings. In this case, the base female connector housing and the other side female connector housings are further fastened with one another with the use of another separate locking member.
In the above-mentioned second conventional high density multi-pole connector, although it is possible to increase and decrease the number of the terminals somewhat freely, since the number of the terminals and the arrangement positions of the terminals are both fixedly determined, it is still impossible to freely change the number of the terminals. In addition, when the terminals are inserted into the base and side female connector housings automatically, it is necessary to limit the outer size or dimensions of the connector housings within a predetermined range, respectively. In this case, however, since the nut is provided for the base female connector housing, the size is inevitably increased.